


Turn On The Charm For Me Tonight

by OperaticSkeletons



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, brallon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperaticSkeletons/pseuds/OperaticSkeletons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on one of Dallon's old tweets “Sharing a romantic Italian dinner w @brendonboydurie”</p>
<p>or, Spencer’s Always Right</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn On The Charm For Me Tonight

Brendon raised a curious eyebrow at the mischievous smile that spread across Dallon's face as he set his phone down on the table.

"Did someone send you nudes or something?"

Dallon chuckled and shook his head.

"Just keeping the kids on their toes." Brendon's head tilted to the side and he stared at him until he went on. "I told them we're sharing a romantic dinner."

Brendon's head stayed cocked to the side but his mouth quickly spread in a grin.

"Good one. It is pretty romantic, isn't?" He wiggled his eyebrows as Dallon continued to laugh.

They had been in New York for a few days now and had decided to go all out and find an expensive restaurant to blow some cash at. They were here to finalize the last minute details on the album and even though Spencer hadn't been able to fly out with them they thought it'd be nice to have a little celebration between them.

They talked about their favorite songs on the album and what else they wanted to do while they were here as they waited for their food. At one point Brendon had made Dallon laugh so hard that they got annoyed looks from the older, snooty looking couples around them.

Brendon slapped a hand over his mouth and shook in his seat as Dallon tried to apologize to them but only got upturned noses in his direction.

"You're going to get us kicked out!"

"You were the one laughing."

"You were the one making me laugh."

"I can't help it if you think I'm so funny and charming." Brendon fluttered his eyelashes making Dallon roll his eyes. "Oh don't act like you don't think that."

Dallon picked up the wine list the waiter had left for them and pretended to ignore him. "Mhmmmm."

"You do! You think I'm hilarious!"

"Oh, yes. You're a riot." They both knew he was lying. Brendon was one of the funniest people Dallon had ever met. He hardly ever met people who shared the same morbid sense of humor as him.

Brendon pouted and kicked at his shins under the table making him yelp.

"I bet you think I'm the funniest man on earth."

"Funniest lookin'."

Brendon couldn't help but laugh at that.

"If I'm so funny looking then why'd you bring me on a romantic date?"

Dallon knew he was joking but his cheeks flushed anyways making him grateful that the lights were so dim.

"I said we were sharing a romantic Italian dinner. I never said anything about a date."

Brendon shrugged and took a sip of water. "Same thing. You'd love to take me on a date that's nothing to be ashamed of, Dall."

Dallon couldn't help but roll his eyes again as he tried to ignore the way his stomach was fluttering.

"Maybe."

The laughter dropped from Brendon's eyes as a serious look took over.

"I've been told I'm a really fun date." His tone was still joking but he kept his eyes on Dallon's to see how he'd respond.

The two had been dancing around each other for months now. Everybody could see how into each other they were except for the two themselves. It had been driving Spencer crazy and if they didn't do something about it soon he was going to lock them in a room with a bottle of lube and a box of condoms.

He had tried to push them together a few times before but they were both so nervous and convinced that the other didn't feel the same way that nothing ever came of it.

"I bet you are. You have been so far."

Brendon's body slowly started to loosen up until he was smiling back at Dallon again.

"Oh, really?"

Dallon opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when the waiter showed up with their food. Even though he wasn't big on drinking Brendon managed to talk him into a glass of wine, "Just one to celebrate.", and they spent the rest of the meal sharing food and trying to make each other laugh loud enough to annoy the couple next to them again.

They were in such great moods by the end of the night that they didn't even think twice about over tipping the waiter.

It was cold when they walked out of the restaurant and their teeth started to chatter as soon as the cold night air hit them.

Dallon was dressed in layers and had been prepared for the harsh winter weather but Brendon being the desert child that he was hadn't even thought to pack more than one coat.

"Fuck, we're gonna get frostbite. I'll never be able to play guitar again."

He rubbed his palms together and tried to heat his hands up by cupping them and breathing into them. He didn't even notice Dallon taking off his top coat until he was bumping him on the shoulder and handing it to him.

"Here."

Brendon shook his head. "No, you need it. It's my fault for packing light. We can stop and buy one tomorrow or something."

"Yeah but you're cold now. Here, just wear it. I have on about three layers."

Brendon glanced between him and the jacket just as a gust of wind hit them and he gave in.

"Thanks."

Dallon smiled in return and shoved his hands into the pockets of the hoodie he'd had on under his jacket.

Brendon hummed as he zipped up the jacket and felt ten times more protected from the wind. He tried not to focus too hard on how much longer the sleeves were than his arms and how the bottom of it nearly reached his knees.

He didn't catch the way Dallon glanced at him and smiled at how cute he looked lost in the fabric of his coat and Dallon didn't catch the way he breathed in the smell of him that was attached to it.

They didn't feel the need to talk as they walked back towards the hotel. They took in the life of the city that they were so unfamiliar with. They stopped for a few minutes to watch as a young man played a beat up guitar and sang along to anyone who would listen. They bobbed their heads and smiled when he winked at them and raised his voice, giving it his all. Dallon smiled when Brendon's hands disappeared in the over sized jacket to dig into his own pockets for his wallet. He pulled out a twenty dollar bill and pulled the long sleeves back to drop it in the bucket at the guys feet.

He raised a hand when he thanked him and they stood through one more song before moving on. Dallon was the one trying to warm his hands now making Brendon look at him apologetically. He offered to give the coat back but that only made Dallon shoot him a look.

"Okay compromise." Dallon looked confused when Brendon flopped his sleeve at him. "Give me your hand."

Dallon held his hand out and felt his heart skip when Brendon took it in his and pulled the coat sleeve over it.

"There."

He hoped that the wind nipping at his cheeks would hide the blush he felt warm his face.

"What about my other hand?"

Brendon shrugged and continued walking. "Stick it in your pocket."

"I need both my hands to play bass."

"Should've brought some gloves."

Dallon smiled and squeezed his hand, smiling even harder when he squeezed back. Brendon's hand was warm in his and he could feel the roughness from years of playing guitar. Without even realizing he was doing it he began to rub his thumb back and forth against his skin.

Neither of them could stop smiling the whole way back and neither of them said anything when they continued to hold hands even after they got inside the warmth of the hotel.

They kept their grip on each other until they had to let go to get the door open. As soon as they were inside the suite they were sharing Dallon took a deep breath and hoped he wasn't making a mistake. He took the front of his jacket in his hands and pulled Brendon to him until he was leaning up on his toes and kissing him.

He could feel him smile against his lips and smiled in return. When he pulled back they stayed silent. They didn't know what to say but the dumb smiles on their faces told them both all they needed to know.

"I guess Spence was right then."

Dallon laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess he was."


End file.
